


Blue Flowers and Silver Skin

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Spooky season 2020 [20]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, Guilt, HEA, Morning After, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe to read if you are triggered by pregnancy, Sex Pollen, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Rey is collecting flowers for potion making.  If the pollen gets on your skin it can be a powerful aphrodisiac with dire consequences.   So, when woodsman Ben comes crashing through the woods covered in silver pollen there's really only one thing for them to do.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Spooky season 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954030
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173
Collections: Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge





	Blue Flowers and Silver Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is sex pollen that creates a fuck or die situation. Ben is unaware of what the pollen will do and consent is dubious at best here. Some minor injury because sex in the woods but everything gets address in aftercare.

Rey was eager to get to the forest. It was the night the moon ivy bloomed. It would be the only night this year that it did so. It only bloomed on a full moon night and only if there was no rain and the humidity was just right. It had been three years since it bloomed last. 

Rey had never been able to collect it before and she had her gear ready. The special gloves, the shears, the satchel. It was delicate work to collect the precious blooms. The pollen had strong magic properties and if it touched the skin it could be a potent aphrodisiac, requiring the being to have sex or risk death. 

It was a risk she was willing to take. 

She was confident she could collect the precious flowers without her skin coming in contact with her skin. If not, she had the means to attempt to take care of things herself. If that still didn’t work, there was the woodsman not far from here. Ben was gruff but not mean to her and was helpful. Sometimes she wondered if he was interested with the hungry way, he looked at her. It was adorable the way he blushed to his ears when she smiled at him. She was certain he wouldn’t have a problem with taking care of her needs.

She double checked her gear before leaving her little cottage and heading out into the night.

The moon ivy was beautiful. The leaves took on a silvery light and the petals held an indigo glow. 

She went through picking the blooms that were not quite fully open. She gently held the blossoms in her gloved hand and snipped the stem. She carefully put them in her satchel. 

It was a painstaking process to be so careful and her nose had never itched so much in her life.

It was then she heard something moving through the woods. Whatever it was it sounded rather large and she worried for a moment that it was a bear.

She let out a breath of relief when the familiar form of Ben entered the clearing only for the feeling of dread sink into her stomach in the next moment.

“Rey.” Ben said a bit breathless.

“Ben?” He was covered in silver dust.

“You weren’t at your cottage I was worried.”

“Why were you there?” Ben didn’t often visit her and never at night.

“I… I got a deer. I thought you’d want some.” His chest was rising and falling with his breaths and his eyes were dark pools. The pollen was already working.

“Ben, do you understand what’s on your skin?” She swallowed thickly. He was built like the big trees that he cut down for the local villagers, tall and thick enough sometimes she wondered if her hands would touch if she wrapped her arms around him. 

He looked down at his hands a bit dazed and looked around them.

“The flowers.”

“Yes Ben. Do you know what they do?” His face was soft and open, less guarded than she had ever seen him be before. He shook his head no.

“The pollen of these flowers is very powerful, and it works as an aphrodisiac.”

His brow lowered in confusion. “A what?”

“It’ll make you want to have sex. You’ll need to if you want to make it through the night.” She told him calmly.

The lack of concern on his features told her that it was starting to affect his thinking. She watched as he licked his lips. Arousal pooled low in her belly and her heart raced as his gaze locked onto her. 

She wondered if she’d be able to keep up if she was left unaffected by the pollen, as she watched his fists clench in a restless movement. But then she realized his skin and clothes were so coated in it that there would be no escaping contact with the stuff. She carefully took off her bag and set it under a bush for safe keeping. She took the protective gloves off and Ben’s eyes followed her movements. She could hear his panted breaths as if he was under some strain. 

Her own breath hitched as she realized how much she wanted this. How much she wanted him. She had long admired his dark hair and amber eyes, the muscled back as he worked and the thick thighs that often strained against his pant leg. She wondered now if the light was better if she would be able to see the thick outline of his cock against the front of his pants.

“Do you want this with me?” She asked him and it seemed to temporarily drag him into clarity. 

His eyes drug away from her body to meet hers.

“Rey. I don’t know what to do.” His hands shook with restraint, so she stepped closer in offering. Even in the wild state that the pollen was rumored to create, she wasn’t afraid. She knew he was incapable of truly hurting her. 

“Let me help you.” She told him when she was close enough that she could feel the heat radiate off him. She watched as that dazed look came over him and his throat bobbed in a thick swallow. His lush lips parted into a soft look of awe.

She reached up to cup his cheek and it shocked her how hot his skin was, as if racked by fever and she knew then that it was with great restraint that she wasn't already at his mercy on the forest floor. She could feel her fingers tingle with the contact with the soft coat of pollen that alighted on his skin.

He whimpered and pressed his cheek into her palm and his gaze became heated. His head dipped down to press his lips against hers and the shock of tingle that coursed through her caused her to open her mouth. She could taste the pollen as her tongue brushed against his lips, it had the faint taste of amber and something else that gave her a heady rush. She could feel as her arousal coursed through her and she heard herself moan into Ben’s mouth. 

The effect of the plant was nearly instantaneous and she marveled at how he had held back for so long.

Strong hands gripped her waist and pulled her flush against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue slid against her own. They both became lost to thei rush of their blissful state. Ben’s hands crept up her sides and made their way to the clasp of her cloak, his movements rushed and indelicate. 

Only as the fabric pooled at her feet did she realize how hot she was, that her clothes were itchy and tight on her skin. She helped him in taking off her dress, the night air felt good against her skin and she found herself fumbling with his shirt buttons to get him out of his own clothes. That was until he became inpatient and ripped open the soft fabric of the shirt he wore, buttons flying to skitter on the forest floor, never to be found again. Under usual circumstances she would have found it funny but instead was eager to press her mouth to his pale skin of his chest as her fingers traced the curves of his well-muscled body.

She felt him lower her to the ground the soft scent of pine and earth mingled with the scent of the pollen and him. His breath fanned over the hot skin of her neck and was quickly followed by his lips and teeth. Electric currents coursed from the places where their skin touched to the apex of her thighs. His hands fumbled with her undergarments while she undid his belt buckle and pulled at the buttons on his fly. She could feel his hard length press against her thigh, and she tilted into it enjoying the contact.

She moaned when his mouth latched on to her breast and her fingers went through his hair to keep him there. She could feel the tingle of another dose of the pollen and her cunt dripped in need. She could feel the cool wet trickle on her skin as she dripped on the forest floor in offering.

Impatient, she reached down into his pants and pulled out his cock. It was hard and leaking against her palm and she wasted no time in lining him up with her entrance. He grunted as he pressed through her wet folds and his hips tilted to sheath himself inside. Rey knew he had to be big but the feel of him stretching her as he pressed his hips flush to hers took her breath away.

Her hands reached for his ass, nails digging into the fabric of his pants, to make sure he was hilted inside of her, enjoying how his length pressed within, filling her up. He pulled back to thrust and she cried out at the pleasure that tore through her when he slammed back in. His hands were in her hair as he stayed braced on his elbows and his pants were still around his hips as he lay hunched over her, rutting like an animal. She barely registered the slide of the fabric against her thigh, or the sticks and pine needles that pressed into her back with each frantic stroke.

She watched as things moved with the pumping of his hips and she registered that his wild movements had brought them close to one of the flowering plants. She couldn’t help but reach out and touch the indigo petals, coating her fingertips with pollen. She brought her silvered finger to her mouth and brushed the pollen against the soft flesh of her lips. 

It seemed that Ben couldn’t tear his eyes away from her movements and he bent down to kiss her, his tongue tracing the smear of aphrodisiac that covered her lips. With that brush of skin a dam broke and she came around his cock. He let out a strangled groan as he followed her over the edge, his spend pumping into her with each twitch of his cock. She felt as it too trickled out of her to collect in the leaves and pine needles below her.

For a moment, they both lay there catching their breath when a fox happened upon them. Ben went stiff and rigid and she could hear a rumble come from his chest as he attempted to posture towards the unwelcome guest. He clutched her to his chest and hunched low, his softening cock slipping out of her with the motion. He postured toward the animal as if ready to attack. She probably would have been rather anxious about it if she wasn’t so blissed out, clutching to him as if he was a part of her.

It wasn’t long and their visitor ran off deeper into the woods. Ben seemed concerned as he looked around them as if finally aware of where they were. Unsatisfied with their location he got up pulling her up to stand. He hefted her over his shoulder like a sack of flour and walked towards his own cabin, abandoning their clothes and her lamp. He was careless about the path he took and traipsed through more flowers, sending silver clouds of dust in their wake. The pollen was thick in the air and on their skin. Rey felt the tingle of it's contact on her body and the clench of her cunt. They didn’t even make it halfway to their destination before he had her back pressed up against a tree.

The rough bark dug into the raw skin of her back. Ben entered her in one swift thrust and she became blissfully distracted by the pleasure of it. He rutted into her with a desperation that matched her own as she her nails dug into his back and her teeth sunk into his skin. Her arousal was a constant steady pulse in her cunt, and it was accompanied by the frantic tattoo of him fucking into her. She was at once within and outside of her body. The sounds of their moans the slapping of skin were other worldly and she couldn’t contain the writhing movements as she chased her pleasure.

She drunk in the taste of the pollen as she bit into his shoulder. He growled and his hips stuttered, and he came, the warmth of his cum setting off her own orgasm. He had barely caught his breath before tossing her back over his shoulder, their combined fluids dripped out of her. It made her shudder with pleasure to think that he was just as coated in them as she was.

The next thing she remembered she was on her side and Ben was behind her, his cock sliding through her drenched folds. The surface was soft and smooth against her side. The pace was less frantic and almost sleepy. A lulling rocking as one arm was wrapped around her bracing against her chest to keep her in place, his other hand a warm presence on her breast. He toyed with her nipple and it made her squirm and rock back on his cock. She could feel his mouth on her shoulder and the press of his teeth against her flesh. His hand moved from her breast to circle her clit and she was enveloped with bliss. She moaned out as her arousal pitched and lurched towards towards her climax. 

In a deft move he rolled them so she was more on her stomach and his hips quickened their pace against her ass. Their skin slapped and her face pressed into the sheets. She clutched at soft bedding as she came, a hoarse sound escaping into the cacophony of sound around them. His movements continued through her orgasm before he found his own, her skin so sensitive that she could feel the vibrations of his groan against her back. Her over stimulated body jolted and shook with each press of his skin to hers.

His lips kissed her shoulder and neck and his hips rocked languidly against her, she could see the sky was still dark and soon the darkness swept her away into another wave of sleep. 

When she came to, she got up to get a drink of water, using the pitcher he kept on the table.

Before she could even return to him, the heat of his body was pressed to her back. He still smelled of the pollen but now the scent of sex and sweat was mixed with it. She turned into him and placed her hands on his lower back and her skin tingled as she came across more of the silver dust. She threw herself into the abyss of promised pleasure. He walked her backwards toward the bed and she ended up on her hands and knees. Her ass presented to his hooded gaze. She looked back at him and she didn’t know if it was a sight she’d ever tire from. The dark pools of his eyes, mouth hanging open in want, hair untidy from her roaming hands.

He spread her cheeks apart as if he couldn’t get enough of the sight and he bent down to lick at her. It was the first she remembered him doing such and soon his curious licks turned into ravenous ones. His tongue searching through her folds, tasting what had to be a combination of their fluids. She gasped and pushed back against him, his mouth opening eagerly against her. His tongue snaked into her entrance before retreating so he could kneel on the bed behind her. He lined his cock up and pressed into her. She moaned with the stretch, which seemed ridiculous with as many times as he had her.

His pace was frantic and the power behind his thrusts was punishing, as if he was racing time itself. She gripped the sheets as he bottomed out with each stroke, his balls slapping against her clit and the backs of her thighs. His fingers gripped her hips hard enough to bruise. 

There was a possessiveness to him that wasn’t present before and she found herself shuddering and clenching around him with each inward stroke. Gasps and moans spilled out of her like tea sloshing out of an over filled cup. One orgasm rolled into the next and she could feel her arousal drip down her thighs and her tits bounced with each desperate thrust. She could feel his feral growl and moans, animalistic and frenzied. When he came it was with a shout of her name on his lips and his head was pressed against her shoulder before moving with her to crawl into bed.

Her thighs were slick as she moved to get comfortable her fingers trailed down to take a swipe of their fluids so she could press it to her tongue. He tiled her head back and captured her mouth with his. His tongue slid against her, sharing in the taste of them.

Darkness took her again and when she awoke, she realized it was with clarity and not the thick haze of lust. The morning light sifted in through the curtains and Ben was a warm presence behind her, his arm a heavy weight on her waist. She smiled contentedly enjoying the moment before he woke and he decided that he wasn’t interested in continuing their tryst.

She braced herself for disappointment.

However, it was not disinterest she was greeted with when he woke up to but with panic. He awoke slowly, pulling her body into his and the sweat that pressed into the raw skin of her back made her let out a hiss. He seemed to startle then as if he was just now realizing she was there and he fell out of the bed and onto the wood floor with a thud.

“Rey!”

She turned to look at him, not even bothering to cover herself with the sheet. After everything they did last night it seemed silly to attempt modesty now.

“Ben?”

“What happened? Why are you here? Why are we naked?” He asked looking around and finally at himself, cupping himself in his hands. It was then she realized that he didn’t remember.

“Don’t you remember last night?”

He shook his head, looking horrified.

“I remember going by your house and you were gone, and I was worried… I…” She watched as last night’s events unfolded in bits and pieces before him. “There were blue flowers, they…” She watched as he inspected his arms. “The left silver pollen all over me… It tingled…” 

He looked to her, his eyes wide and his brow furrowed.

“I found you… I… Your back Rey? Did I do that to your back.” He scooted back and away from her and seemed even more horrified and only then did she realize it was with himself. “I’m so sorry. I… I..” His buried his face in his palms.

“Hey, hey.” She cooed wrapping herself in the quilt while she took the sheet to drape over him. “You didn’t do anything wrong. The pollen. Ben… the pollen has an effect on people, makes them aroused. If they don’t act on their arousal, they can get very sick and die. You didn’t do anything wrong or that I wasn’t prepared to do.”

He dropped his hands to his lap and his eyes were wet with tears.

“You were ok with that?”

Rey nodded. “I wasn’t affected by it, until you found me. I was picking them for potions, but when you found me you were covered in the pollen.”

“You knew what it would do, that I would be like that?”

“If you were covered in sex pollen? Yes. I did.” She brushed his hair away from his eyes in an attempt to comfort him.

“And you were ok with that?”

“Yes, I was more than happy to help.” She said with a shy grin.

“Were you affected by it?”

“Yes, but less than you, I think. But I was also aware of what it would do so I think there was a different kind of awareness to it. Do you not remember… us?”

“I do. But I thought it was a dream, until I realized you were real this morning.”

“I’m sorry this happened Ben.” Rey reached gripped his hand in hers in a reassuring gesture.

“You regret it.” He said quietly, he didn’t sound defensive, but there was a sorrow to his voice.

She swallowed thickly. “Only because you do.” She told him, it wasn’t until now that she realized maybe they couldn’t fix this, that maybe he wouldn’t be her friend anymore.

His face turned to a scowl and his fingers laced with hers.

“I only regret that I hurt you.”

“It’s just scratches, I think. Hard to avoid sometimes.” She couldn’t help the smirk she gave him, and it seemed to lighten his mood some. The firmness of his grip on her hand was encouraging. “You know.” She said conspiratorially and the warm smile that he sometimes gave her was present on his face. “The back is a very difficult thing to clean proprly and delicately on ones own.” His eyebrows lifted and she thought she caught a glimpse of hope.

“I can draw you a bath.” He looked around them, confusion marring his features. “Where’s our clothes?” 

“Somewhere out in the woods I would guess.” Rey shrugged. She didn’t care so long as he wasn’t going to kick her out without anything to cover herself with.

A blush crept up his cheeks and she leaned in feeling compelled to leave a kiss on one. When she pulled away his hand reached up to brush against where her lips touched and when he looked back at her there was something that looked like relief.

“I’ll get you that bath.” He told her standing up and finding pants in the trunk at the foot of the bed. He didn’t put on a shirt and she realized that she had marked him up as well with scratches down his back and bite marks on his shoulders and chest.

She watched him as he moved the wash tub out of the corner and set it next to the fireplace. She watched as his muscles shifted as he worked. He fed the fire, moved the tub, filled and carried buckets of water. He then filled the tub when the water was heated to his satisfaction. It was a lengthy affair and she sat quietly wrapped in the quilt, it smelled of him and she found it comforting.

When the tub was filled to his satisfaction, he helped her up off the floor and she let the blanket pooled at her feet. He handed her gently into the tub. She hissed as the heat soaked into her skin and she sunk into the water. The heat infiltrating the cuts and scrapes on her back.

She leaned forward so he could closely inspect her back.

“Oh Rey. Didn’t this hurt?” 

“A little, but it was more background noise than anything else.”

“What is this all from?” His fingers gently ghosted across her back, noting each mark.

“The forest floor and then a tree.” She told him and he gave a hum.

He took a cup and poured water down her back in attempt to flush away the dirt.

She shivered as his fingers brushed her hair off her neck and he pulled a twig out of her locks.

She huffed a laugh when he showed her.

“A keep sake.” She told him with a smile. She rested her head on her knees while he worked.

“I did a number on you.” He said, his voice thick.

“Don’t worry, I got you back some?” She felt him pause his movements to inspect himself.

“I guess you did.” If she wasn’t mistaken there was a note of pride in his voice.

His hands went back to work, gently prodding against her cuts and doing his best to wash away the pine sap on her back. He used a gentle soap and she realized that it was one she had made for him a shortly after they first met.

“I can’t believe you still have that. You must not have liked it.” His hands stilled with the rag he was now using to clean her.

“I liked it very much… I just…” She held her breath waiting for him to continue. “I was afraid to use all of it.” He said in a rush.

“I would have made you more.” She offered quietly. “I didn’t know that you liked it so much.”

“I like everything you’ve ever given me.”

She smiled and felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

When he was satisfied with her back, he seemed to want to offer her the rag but when she didn’t take it, he continued. He soaped her arms and chest before getting brave enough to soap her breasts. She didn’t miss the slow slide across each breast and the gentle circles around each nipple. He moved lower to her belly before moving to her legs.

“Whatever happened to that deer meat you supposedly brought me?” She asked him, curious.

He stilled while washing a leg she had draped over the side of the tub.

“What deer meat?” His brow furrowed in confusion.

“Last night, you said you had looked for me to bring me some.” She told him, turning to look at him. His cheeks were a violent red as were his ears. She tilted her head at him in question, his gaze flicked to hers but didn’t stay long.

“Sometimes…” His free hand rubbed the back of his neck and she watched as droplets of water ran down his chest. “Sometimes I go by your house in the evening to make sure you’re ok.” She looked at him shocked and he must have mistaken her meaning. “Not every night… just sometimes. But your lights were off, and it was so early for you to have the house dark. So, I knocked to see if you were well and when you didn’t respond… I … I… I panicked and went to search for you.”

“Oh Ben.” She was touched by his concern for her and she cupped his cheek and watched him lean into it, it reminded her of last night. “But how did you find me there?”

“I followed your tracks. I probably would have left you alone but as you got deeper into the woods, they got slower more careful, like you were sneaking. I thought maybe something was following you.”

“I didn’t want to accidentally bump the flowers.”

“Ah.”

“But I appreciated your concern for me, it’s sweet.”

He gave her that soft hopeful look again and her heart melted a little.

He did that thing with his lips that told her he didn’t know how to continue. 

She didn’t need to say anything, her empty stomach did it for her as it let out a growl.

“You’re starved Rey. Why don’t you finish up and I’ll get breakfast started.” He told her handing her the rag, their fingers brushing against one another. She reached out and gripped his wrist in her hand, her fingers not even touching as they circled his wrist and she pulled on him gently. When he was close enough for her satisfaction, she kissed his cheek again, the corner of her mouth gently brushing his.

A smile graced his lips, and he kissed the crown of her head before getting up to fuss in the kitchen.

Again, she watched him work. As she washed more intimate areas, sore from last night’s attentions she couldn’t help but wince as she washed herself. She wasn’t surprised that the noise and look she gave didn’t escape him.

“You’re sore.” It wasn’t a question, but that dark broody look crossed his features.

“Yes.” She said, considering. “But it was worth it.” He blushed but his gaze shifted to something hungry.

He continued working and she sunk below the water to rinse the dirt out her hair. She found the little jar of soap and used it to wash it. By the time she was done their breakfast was, too. Complete with eggs, bacon, a hunk of bread and soft goat cheese. She stood, the water sliding down her body and his gaze turned to the noise and he seemed unable to turn away.

“Do you have a towel or something?” She asked him, ready to get out.

He nodded and picked up a bundle, draping one around her shoulders as he dried her hair with another, then dropped it to the floor for her to step out on. He disappeared as she dried herself and returned with what must have been one of his sleep shirts. It was warm and soft and dropped down to her knees.

He pulled out a seat for her and they dug into their breakfast.

“Mmm.” She hummed happily as she dug in. Bacon wasn’t something she normally kept for herself, but she enjoyed the rare treat. “This is really good.” She told him and he smiled gently, seemingly unused to the praise.

“Rey.” Ben said as they were finishing their meal. “Has something changed between us?” His question was quiet and his face serious as he stared into his coffee cup.

She looked at him, considering him for a moment. She liked Ben she would like things to change between them.

“Only if you want.” He seemed even more uncertain than before and she realized that he didn’t know her meaning. She decided on rescuing him from his uncertainty. “I like you Ben. I like you very much. I would like it if we were together… but if you don’t….” She lost her nerve with the blank look he was giving her. “I mean if you’re not interested in me in that way.” This seemed to shake him from his thoughts and his hand reached out to hers.

“I am.” He breathed out. “I am interested in you.”

She couldn’t help but beam at him and in a flash, he was kneeling next to her chair pull her in for a kiss. She opened to him, reveling in the taste of salt on his lips and the coffee on his tongue. His hands cupped her jaw gently and his fingers toyed with her hair. It was soft and it was sweet, and she knew in that moment she was all his.

After breakfast it was Ben’s turn for the tub. She scrubbed him clean her breasts pressed against his shoulder as she wiped his chest down. Her breath tickled at his nape and she felt a shiver run through him. She washed all of him but batted her hands away so he could wash his own cock. She felt a bit taken aback by that.

“I just… After last night… I think I want to savor you for a bit.” 

“Alright.” She said kissing his ear and handing him the rag so he could finish washing himself.

She laid on the bed while she waited for him to finish, she watched him carry the heavy tub outside and before she knew it he stood over her giving her a grimace.

“What?”

“That bedding needs changing.” He told her.

“Oh?”

“Yes. Get up and I’ll change it.” She got up and took a chair. She watched as he diligently changed the sheets. He wasn’t wrong, she could see the stiffness of the fabric from their fluids, the stains from the forest floor and the smears of red from her cuts and scratches. 

She watched as he put on sheets that were obviously meant for winter and put a different quilt on the bed, tossing the others into the now empty wash tub. 

“You handled that tub pretty well. I should invite you over on the next laundry day.” She teased as she crawled back onto the bed. 

“All you gotta do is ask.” He said as he stood next to the bed.

“I should go find our clothes.” He said, looking unsure. 

“Hmm. Later, it was a very late night and I think I would like to cuddle with you.” Rey told him with a slight pout. 

She did not have to ask twice, and he crawled into bed with her, drawing the covers over them. She draped herself over his chest so she could draw little shapes over his heart. He never put a shirt on after his bath and she was pleased with his lack of dress. 

“So, what happens now?” He asked her.

“Hmm…” She feigned deep concentration. “Well, I think that if you stop over at noon when you take your break, I’d be happy to feed you lunch.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. And then if things go well, maybe we could… I don’t know, live together.” His hand cupped the back of her head and he pressed his lips to her forehead. “But only on one condition.” She told him.

“What’s that?”

“You need to stop in to see me when you walk by my house at night.” She could barely contain her grin at teasing him and he barked out a laugh.

“Yes, ma’am.”

They laid there for a while, Rey listened to the gentle rhythm of his heart and she couldn’t bear the idea of leaving to go back home.

They did fall asleep for a bit before Ben wrapped her in his old raincoat, it was long enough nobody would question it if they saw her. She tried to go with him to look for her clothes, but he refused.

“I don’t want anyone to think ill of you if they see you.”

“Ben. I’m a big girl. I’m not scared of the town gossips.”

“Just let me. Please.”

“Ok. But you’ll need to find my satchel too. Just be careful with it.” She said begrudgingly and she watched his shoulders relax. 

When they got to her cottage he didn’t leave without a kiss and promises to be back soon.

Before she knew it, he had returned with her things and she gave him a good bye kiss that left him a bit dazed. 

***

In the next year there were very few days that they weren’t together. Especially after the first three months when Ben had had enough of Rey complaining about being cold at night. Ben moved his things in the next morning so Rey wouldn’t have to try to find a place to garden on his property. That spring Ben found himself expanding on Rey’s chicken coop and building a pen to keep some goats.

They had a nice little home together and they found they were self-sufficient enough that they rarely had to go to town.

By the next summer they were married.

They didn’t have a real wedding, but they did something for just them. On a humid moonlit night, they made promises to one another, surrounded by the indigo flowers and with the silver pollen. It made for a rather pleasant anniversary.


End file.
